dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Latin American Spanish dub
Latin America Spanish Dub is the spanish dub broadcasted in several countries as Mexico, Venezuela and Argentina. It was based on Harmony Gold version in first Dragon Ball dub; on Japanese Fuji TV version in Dragon Ball second dub, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT dubs; and Funimation's censored version for TV (broadcasted on Nicktoons USA) in Dragon Ball Z Kai dub. Licensing Zero y el Dragón Mágico was the Dragon Ball first meta series to arrive in Latin America contries. Initially was licensed and distributed by Bandai. The first attempt to commercialize Dragon Ball in LATAM was a failure. Because of this, to not make the same mistake again and to see the work of Saint Seiya dub produced by Cloverway Inc., Bandai decided to transfer license of the Dragon Ball anime series for Cloverway. This made Cloverway would produce redubbing of Dragon Ball and dubbing the rest of the series, including the dubbing of the following series (Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT). In 2005, after the arrival of Toei Animation Inc. in the United States, all licenses of series produced by Toei and that Cloverway was responsible for distribution, were transferred to the new subsidiary of Toei Animation for the continent. Dragon Ball Z Kai was licensed in 2010 by Toei Animation Inc. for Latin America. But instead use japanese version and for broadcast Dragon Ball Z Kai on Cartoon Network and Televisa, Toei Animation Inc. used the FUNimation's censored version for dubbing. A reason for lower costs of dubbing, Toei failed economic agreements with the original voices of Dragon Ball Z and Toei instead use a new cast of voices and it sounded like the voices of FUNimation. Because of this, Dragon Ball Z Kai received very harsh criticism, widely rejected and boycotted for the fans. Dub History Zero y el Dragón Mágico Zero y el Dragón Mágico was the Dragon Ball first dub. It was dubbed in Video Doblajes. 60 episodes and the first movie were dubbed. It was based on Harmony Gold English Dub. Just as in the United States, some names were changed. Goku was Zero, Krillin was Cachito, Bulma was Lena, Yamcha was Zedaki, Oolong was Mao Mao and Ten Shin Han was Shinto. For the first 5 episodes, was used Harmony Gold version (who were heavily censored), but starting episode 6 until episode 60 was used japanese version and were dubbed uncut. ;Casting *Kid Goku: Elsa Covian *Cachito: Ana María Grey *Bulma: Laura Ayala *Yamcha: Rafael Rivera *Oolong: Ricardo Tejedo *Kame Sennin: Ernesto Casillas *Ten Shin Han: Armando Coria Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT A Dragon Ball second dub was originally licensed, produced, and distributed by Cloverway Inc. (A Toei Animation agent in America). The firts 60 episodes were redubbed using the same script as previous dub, but at Televisa petition (first TV network broadcasted Dragon Ball) to Cloverway, some significant dialogues were changed and removing some scenes that weren't censured in Zero y el Dragón Mágico dub. Starting episode 61, the dub were uncut. The dubbing was done in Producciones Salgado for first 60 episodes, and moved to Intertrack, starting episode 61. Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, the Dragon Ball/Z movies (except Battle of Gods), two Dragon Ball Z TV specials and the Dragon Ball GT TV special were also dubbed on Intertrack. This is some on the main cast of Cloverway dubbing: *Kid Goku/Kid Gohan/Teen Gohan/Kid Goten/Goku Jr: Laura Torres *Goku/Bardock: Mario Castañeda *Gohan: Luis Alfonso Mendoza *Bulma: Rocío Garcel/Mónica Manjarrez *Kame Sennin: Jesús Colín *Krillin: Rossy Aguirre/Eduardo Garza *King Demon Piccolo/Piccolo/Mr. Popo/Kami-sama: Carlos Segundo *Vegeta: René García *Frieza: Gerardo Reyero *Cell: Ricardo Burst *Future Trunks/Trunks (GT): Sergio Bonilla *Majin Boo/Reecome/Dodoria: Mario Sauret *Kid Trunks: Gaby Willer *Goten: Victor Ugarte *Pan: Circe Luna *Shen Long: Abel Rocha Dragon Ball Z Kai Dragon Ball Z Kai was dubbed on Candiani Dubbing Studios. Some actors redubbed their characters, however, new actors dubbed some main characters as Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and Piccolo. The dub was based on Funimation's censored version for TV instead of japanese version. ;Casting *Goku: Edson Matus *Vegeta: Andrés Gutiérrez Coto *Piccolo: Idzi Dutkiewicz *Kid Gohan/Teen Gohan/Kid Goku: Karina Altamirano *Kame Sennin: Jorge Roig *Chi-Chi/Chiaotzu: Patricia Acevedo *Frieza: Dafnis Hernández *Cell: Salvador Reyes *Dr. Gero: Guillermo Coria *Krillin: Eduardo Garza *Shen Long: Abel Rocha *Dendé: Irwin Daayán Dragon Ball Z Kai was a failure, because the change of voices of new characters and the censorship of Funimation's censored version for TV. In May 19, 2014, Majin Boo Saga was confirmed by Toei Animation. Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods Only a few months after the Japanese release, Battle of Gods was screening on theaters across Latin America. Most of Cloverway cast returned in this film, except Kame Sennin voice who died in 2011, and Laura Torres who was replaced with an unknown actress. The dub was done in New Art Dub and the movie was licensed to Diamond Films. The insert song and ending was left in English. ;New Characters Voices: *Beerus: Jose Luis Orozco *Whis: Arturo Castañeda Trivia * Son Goku is named Goku. In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods dubbing, Whis refers to him with his full name: Son Goku. * Chi-Chi was changed to Milk. This was because "chichi" is a vulgar slang of referring to women breast in Mexico. * Some characters retain their japanese spellings: Picoro, Paikuhan, Ma Junia, Bills, Wiss, etc. * Dr. Gero was named in some episodes Dr. Maki Gero; the reason is unknown. * The Dragon Balls were literally translated as "Dragon Spheres", probably to avoid vulgarity towards the word "balls". * Cartoon Network is the only to broadcast Dragon Ball Z Kai on two language tracks through SAP. Spanish (audio 1) and English (audio 2) FUNimation dub. ** Despite Toei Animation Inc. (helped of FUNimation) replaced the Kenji Yamamoto score from episode 18 and previous episodes to both language tracks, between 55-65 episodes in the English track is still used Yamamoto score despite constant reruns of the series on Cartoon Network. Category:Dubs Category:Non-english dubs